


【杀破狼】时空雪（下）

by mulanmulan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 杀破狼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulanmulan/pseuds/mulanmulan
Summary: 又名《今天将军对（ba ）陛下撒（pu ）娇（dao ）了吗》双时空。现顾长古长顾。主要是想挑战下这种形式。。内含顾长，内含顾长，内含顾长，慎入！！！送给大可爱 @Vicky·Liens ，大甜饼，么么哒！
Relationships: 义父子
Kudos: 77





	【杀破狼】时空雪（下）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vicky·Liens](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vicky%C2%B7Liens).

5.

“各位旅客请注意，由苏黎世飞来本站的LX196次航班，还有十分钟即将到达本站，请接机的朋友们做好准备。”

正值凌晨，原本应该冷清的出站口却挤满了人，到处都是举着牌子伸长脖子迫不及待等候的人们，有个小姑娘甚至还没见到自己等的人，就连连用手背抹眼泪，这一场大雪，不知道阻隔了多少家庭过一个团圆年的机会。

顾昀没有举牌子，然而禁不住他在心底暗暗鄙视自己，和长庚在一起，都多少年了？才短短一个月不见，至于激动得手在兜里止不住冒汗么？此刻他很想来一支烟，虽然他几乎不抽那玩意儿，但好歹有事可做，不至于像现在这样，整个人犹如在梦中，心跳都急促起来，像熬了八百年没见过长庚一样。

巨大的飞机伴随着震耳的轰鸣俯冲落地，完美滑翔，不过十几分钟的时间，出站口开始陆陆续续有乘客拖着行李箱飞奔出来，一个个乳燕投林般，张开双臂和等候着的人们拥抱在一起，旁边的小姑娘埋头在高他一头的帅哥怀里，哭得惊天动地，连帅哥手里的花都没伸手接。

顾昀站着没动，右手依然插在兜里，悄悄握起了拳。

长庚拖着行李箱，眼睛黑漆漆只盯着他一个人，一步步走近，终于走到他面前，开口却无声：“子熹……”

顾昀终于动了，他从兜里伸出手，左手接过行李箱，右手一把狠狠攥紧长庚的手，拉得他一个踉跄，不由自主跟着他往前走去。

“子，子熹……回家吗？”长庚被他拉得狼狈不堪，勉强跟上他快得活像见鬼的脚步，不确定地问。

顾昀没回答，打开后备箱，将行李塞进去，又打开车门，推了长庚一把，差点撞到他的头，又连忙伸手替他挡了一下。

他直接将车开到酒店，长庚愣了，随即想到什么，脸轰地一下红了个半江瑟瑟。

顾昀停好车，也不管后备箱的行李，拉着长庚就往电梯间走。

光可鉴人的电梯里一个人也没有，顾昀一把将人推到墙上，不由分说就吻了上去。

长庚的回应很激烈，二人半搂半抱，磕磕绊绊地出了电梯，顾昀摸出房卡开了门，又一脚将门带上，将长庚压在厚实的门板上，再次不管不顾纠缠上去。

没吻两下，他就猴急地将长庚翻了个个，左手不耐烦地去扯长庚裤子，右手干脆伸进他嘴里，搅弄出满手的口水，就着口水往长庚股间探去。

冰凉的手指和湿哒哒的口水，激得长庚都抽一口气，他不舒服地扭了扭身子，扭过脖子不安道：“子熹……”

顾昀扯下自己的裤子，嘴里道：“闭嘴！”下身却一声招呼也不打，猛地插了进去。

突如其来的巨大肿胀撕扯着后庭，长庚隐忍地“嘶”了一声，双手死死抠着门板，痛楚中夹杂着丝丝愉悦的感觉使他忍不住弓起身子，索求更多。

顾昀一言不发，咬牙一挺腰，下身一送到底，温暖的被包裹的感觉吞噬了他，一个多月没见到人的不真实感才渐渐散去，他闭眼抱紧长庚，啃着他的脖子，下身不要命地开始抽送起来。  
羞耻的撞击声在整个房间回荡。

6.

皇帝回宫，太子率百官迎出城外十里地去。

“皇侄恭迎陛下回宫！”

“臣等恭迎陛下回宫！”

文武百官们顾不得凌冽寒风，呼啦啦跪下红通通一大片，一眼望去，甚是喜庆。

皇帝于是从龙辇上下来，亲自扶起太子，又扶起沈易等几位朝廷重臣，这才一抬手，淡淡道：“众爱卿不必多礼，快快请起！”

而刚刚被皇帝亲手扶起的沈易，此刻已经石化成了一尊没有感情的铁傀儡。

不是，陛下，您这也太敢了玩儿了吧？

刚刚被“陛下”亲手扶起时，他敢向京城二十架红头鸢起誓，那双手绝对不是陛下常年练武被磨出茧子的手，那双手光滑细腻，身上还若有若无萦绕着一丝脂粉香气。

曹春花！

他机械地转头看了一圈，果然，顾子熹这货也并不在场。

两日前，顾昀晚上临睡前，察觉到院中有轻微响动，他披衣出门查看，刚走到门口，门却从外面打开了。

门口站着一个人。

顾昀愣了一下，门外的长庚就这么看着他，也没说话。

两个人有病一样僵站片刻，顾昀先动了。

他伸手轻轻一拉，长庚立刻没有重量般被扯了进来，顾昀欺身而上，凶狠地吻住他。

不在计划里的一个月未见，二人均被思念折磨疯了，四片唇甫一接触，两个人都是不知轻重地撕咬啃噬，顾昀没出声，只顾着啃咬长庚温软的嘴唇，长庚受不住，呻吟着仰长脖子，难耐地“嗯”了一声。

良久，二人才微微分开，顾昀喘着粗气，抵着长庚额头几不可闻道:“混账东西，可想死我了。”

一句话像是点燃紫流金库的那根引线，长庚猛吸一口气，弯腰抱起顾昀，几个大步走过去，将顾昀放在床上，欺身就要开始耍流氓，被顾昀一把拦住。

“……子熹……”长庚开了口，嗓音嘶哑，“给我，我想要……”

顾昀按住长庚两只作怪的爪子，伸手刮了他鼻子一下，宠溺地笑了一下，“今天我来。”

长庚：“？”

什么我来？我来是什么什么意思？

很快他就得到答案了。

顾昀轻轻咬了下长庚被吻得肿胀的嘴唇，起身，脱掉自己和长庚的衣物，从床边的小柜子里摸出药膏挖了一点，伸手，往自己股间探去。

长庚：“！”他狠狠吸一口气，忍着下身快要爆炸的欲望，轻轻叫了声：“子熹……”

顾昀耳朵尖都红了，他深深看长庚一眼，抬起身子，扶住长庚的欲望，闭上眼睛一点一点坐了下去。

霎时，被撑开的饱涨感和熟悉的爽麻顺着脊柱窜过，电流般瞬间流过四肢百骸，他不由皱着眉闷哼一声，倒抽一口凉气。

吞噬的和被吞噬的同时呻吟出声，发出满足的喟叹。

被温暖包裹的感觉刺激得长庚头皮发麻，他双手扶住顾昀细瘦的腰，弓起身子就要进攻，被顾昀一把按下，“说了我来。”

话音未落，他俯身给长庚一个缠绵湿糯的吻，双手撑在长庚两边，闭着眼睛一起一落地动了起来。

顾昀第一次用这样的姿势，羞得整个人都恨不得钻进地洞里去，动作上颇有些放不开。对于长庚来说，这可真是个甜蜜又残酷的折磨，他一时舍不得错过子熹在自己身上起伏动作的动情投入，一时又想狠狠推开顾昀，将他按在身下疯了一样操弄进攻。

只能就这样在冰火两重天里煎熬着，享受着。

7.

情事毕，顾昀搂着长庚躺在酒店柔软的被子里，手不受控制地在他光裸的身上来回逡巡，这一刻静得似乎就此天荒地老，谁也没有先开口说话。

良久，还是长庚先开口，语气小心，“子熹，对不起，我……”

“你错过了陪我过年。”不等他说完，顾昀就打断了他的话。

长庚心像被针扎过一样，他轻轻啄吻着顾昀额头，“对不起子熹！我不是故意的，我……”

“你还错过了我生日。”顾昀面无表情，声音也四平八稳，然而长庚和他多年相处，还是听到了这平静一声下的一丝委屈，顿时觉得心像漏了一个大洞，他紧紧搂住顾昀，“对不起，明年我们给你补上，买两个蛋糕，送两份礼物，过两次生日……”

“我知道这次是天灾，不是你的错，可我现在就是很生气，很……”他顿了半响，管他的，“很委屈！你知不知道我有多担心你！”

长庚愣了一秒。

最后一句话吼出，顾昀顿时觉得再也忍耐不下去，这一个月每天的例行的查看新闻，时时刻刻留意苏黎世动静，每天的提心吊胆，食不下咽，夜半惊醒，似乎全都找到了决堤的口子，再也不受自己控制。

“我他妈担心死了！”

他知道这一场分别是因为突如其来的天灾，不是长庚的错，可是他就是控制不住自己，就是想发泄，想大喊，想无理取闹，想告诉长庚，我他妈想死你了！

他扭头去看长庚，长庚没说话，只是双眼亮晶晶地看着他，似乎突然捡到了什么稀世大宝贝。

他顿时觉得不好意思，摸摸鼻子，打算随口说两句什么掩饰自己这一刻的失控，长庚突然一跃而起，急急对顾昀道：“子熹，你等一下！”

在地上二人被扔得乱七八糟的衣物里一通翻找。

“子熹，闭上眼睛。”

顾昀瞪他，不肯。

长庚双手背到身后，凑过来轻轻吻了顾昀狭长的桃花眼一下，蛊惑般道：“子熹，闭上眼睛。”

顾昀闭上了眼睛。

一个冰凉的物什，轻轻被套在左手无名指上。

顾昀睁开眼睛，一枚简单的戒指，在灯光照耀下闪烁着惑人的光芒，再简单不过的一个圆圈，中间刻着一颗线条简单的小太阳，太阳光芒的外圈用最细小的碎钻点缀，像是一圈细碎的星光，大方耐看，一看就是用了心思的。

“DR？”顾昀问。

长庚点头，目中似星光闪动，“一生只一枚，一生只一人。”

顾昀抬起手凑到面前仔细看，突然想到什么，“你千挑万选，选了DR我不意外，只是买个DR，至于你要跑到苏黎世去么？”

长庚凑过来，从背后佣住他，十指交叉握住他左手，凑在他耳边细细密密地吻，“戒指当然不需要跑到国外，只是这个图案需要找专门的师傅刻，国内的人我不放心，老头子当年在那边认识一个很好的雕刻师傅……”

他没有再继续这个话题，沉默了一会，像是公司的股份一夜之间暴涨了百分之三十一般，喜悦道：“子熹，我好喜欢今天的你。”

一直以来，都是他追随着他的步伐，他大他七岁，他总感觉自己怎么也追不上他的步伐。然而今天顾昀突然的情绪爆发，让他觉得，两人之间那条七年的鸿沟，被他一步跨了过来，他们终于可以并肩前行，而不是只能仰望着他的背影。

8.

文武百官们最近感觉，自从陛下私巡回京，似乎越来越有向当年元和帝学习的趋势。

这已经是短短几天里，陛下第二次不早朝了。

陛下刚回京那天夜里，和亲亲义父狠狠地滚了一夜床单，第二天起，安定侯就不知道犯了什么毛病，总是陛下走到哪里，他就跟到哪里。

其实事情是这样的，一夜荒唐后，长庚和顾昀肚子早就饿了，天刚蒙蒙亮，长庚就搂着顾昀道：“子熹，想吃什么，我去做。”

顾昀想了想，“长寿面，今年的长寿面都没吃到，这会想的紧。”

长庚一瞬间觉得自己这次临近年关出巡的决定简直混账透顶，连忙爬起来去厨房做面。

谁知他正在灶台前忙碌，冷不防身后伸出一双手，紧紧搂着他，头懒洋洋枕在他肩膀上，也不说话。

“子熹，你这样我没法做饭了。”长庚简直受宠若惊。

顾昀双臂紧了紧，更霸道地搂住他，“我不管，就要抱。”

长庚：“……”

于是他就就着这样叠罗汉的姿势，身后拖着一个顾子熹，在厨房艰难地和面，揉面擀面，又准备青菜鸡蛋，好歹做出了一碗香喷喷的面条，顾昀才放开他，端起碗三两口吃了个一干二净。

吃完放下碗，又伸出手搂住长庚，长庚走到哪，顾昀就跟到哪。

不得不说，顾大帅千年不遇一次的撒娇，方式还真别致。

最后长庚没办法，吩咐霍伯备马，二人光天化日之下共乘一骑，往修复后的景华园而去。

翻身下马，长庚牵着顾昀进了门，双眼灿如星昼，定定地看了他一会才道：“这里没人，子熹，想怎么撒娇都可以。明日也不早朝了，就在这里陪着你。”

顾昀却突然有点不好意思，他蹭了蹭鼻子，咳嗽一声，却仍是死撑着，瞪着长庚，“要抱。”

长庚伸出双臂，给了他一个大大的用力拥抱。

顾昀:“……要亲！”

长庚凑过去，在他额头上狠狠地亲了一口。

顾昀:“要喝酒！”

长庚掏了掏耳朵，“……你说什么？”

顾昀:“……要你！”

长庚二话不说就往顾昀身上扑，顾昀大笑着躲开，心里却道，难怪以往这小崽子撒娇跟吃豆子一样，滋味真他娘的好！

二人闹够了，长庚才一本正经地道：“子熹，好喜欢这样的你，感觉你……需要我。”


End file.
